Love Again
by jaspers-psychic-alice
Summary: Bella and Godric, they have no idea they would love again. Takes place in Forks, Louisiana, and Dallas. FOREVER ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER! I own nothing! If I did you would never see Jasper Emmett Eric or Godric again!**

**Translations at the end!**

"Eric, are you sure this is going to work?" I asked of my brother.

"Bella this human is trusted, we will get Godric back!" He yelled for about the billionth time. It was like we were kids. Except he is well over a thousand years old, and well I just had my 1060th birthday.

I sighed, if we were to get our maker back, it would NOT be like this. This human of Bill's better be trustworthy or else, well shall I explain. As I was thinking, I went into downtime.

Eric pulled me out of it. Thank goodness because I started thinking of the Cullen family.

"Bella, Compton and his human are here!" Eric yelled in my ear.

I looked up. I smiled. Not a real smile though, it was getting harder and harder to feel Godric.

"So everyone is here then?" I asked feeling extremely annoyed that I was in downtime for over three hours.

"Yes, yes Bella." Isabel stated, looking at her hands.

Time to get this show on the road!

"Hello you all! I am Isabella Northman, but you all can call me Bella. So you don't get me and Isabel mixed up. What a pleasure to meet you both! Hope you enjoy your stay."

I hate acting! Little did his human know I knew them both-through Eric. I was to torn up about _them_ to even book a flight to come see Godric. He left me and it took Pam and Eric well over two years to fix me. I should have known better than to play human. But, I wanted to experience it. Then we had my one thousandth eighteenth birthday. I get a paper-cut! A vampire getting a fucking paper-cut!

"Bella! Bella! Isabella Marie Northman!" Someone who I found out a second later was Eric.

I felt someone slap me. My fangs came out automatically. I growled, tackling Eric. He laughed and pulled us both up into a standing position.

The human stood with her mouth wide open, her eyes wide, staring. I smiled a fang-y smile.

The vampire-Bill growled. Eric and I growled back simultaneously.

"You will not touch her!" He shrieked.

"Are you picking a fight? I'd hate for your girl to be _alone."_

"Bella, please! Bill, don't!" His human yelled. He stopped. I did to but I did not retract my fangs.

"Okay, so how do we get Godric back?" I asked questioning them.

"I am Sookie, I will infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun." Sookie said. I think I might like her.

"NO!"Bill growled.

"Let her speak." I said putting a finger up in his direction.

"They will not even know that I am coming." She said sure of herself. I could see why Eric trusted her.

"So that's the plan?" I ask expecting an answer from Compton.

He looked pissed but I think Eric's look shut his mouth up.

"Yes, I guess it is." Sookie said with a smile, "Eric, you never told me you had a sister!" She shrieked as if it were a big secret.

"Yes, I do, she is also what you would call biological in human terms. We were siblings as humans and siblings as vampires." He recited.

"Awwww!" Sookie screeched. She was getting annoying.

"Eric, we have to go. Soon." I said impatiently, tugging on his arm.

"Okay." He stuttered.

We left Bill and Sookie then we high-tailed it to his well our hotel room.

"She is extremely annoying!" I said

"She gets better-not as annoying."

Oh _joy._ Trusting Eric is like a human trusting a monkey with a machine gun.

"Eric I do not care I just want our maker back!"

"Bells, calm down! We will get him back!"

I started stroking my scar, Eric noticed he pulled my hands in his. "Bella we will get him back. He would not leave if he did not have a good reason." He calmly whispered.

A single blood tear ran down his face and mine. _Godric's blood._ My mind supplied. Thanks mind! That put another thought in my head, "Eric, is Sookie fae?" I asked.

"Fae? I do not know-she is a telepath though"

Telepath? That broke me. Eric pulled me close. He was hugging me, comforting me.

"Eric, Cnie sa mi po Godric. Neviem, čo mám robiť! Eric ja ho potrebujem, ako ja ťa potrebujem. Táto lepšiu prácu! Alebo niekto nebude vidieť ďalšie západ slnka." I asked him.

"Bella, Viem, že to bude fungovať. Musíte mi veriť. Musím ho rovnako ako vy." He replied.

I decided to go to sleep really early. I did not need any time to sulk.

Which means I woke up early. Three hours till' sunset. Eric was still asleep. UGH!

I punched the wall.

" Feisty moc? Čo robíš tak skoro?"Eric asked

"Eric, ste len sedem rokov starší než jaz."I said rolling my eyes,not answering his question.

He didn't push me to answer.

Soon we were cleaned up and we headed to Godric's nest.

Sookie and Hugo left that morning.

We could not go to the FOTS because we had not heard from Sookie or Hugo.

"Why isn't Bill here?" I asked out of boredom.

"While you slept, I called Lorena." Eric murmured as if it were a secret.

"Oh Really?" I said knowing that this was going to be interesting.

"Yes I did. He gets on my nerves and is well you know." He said.

I rolled my eyes. So I was glad I brought my Ipod. I turned it on and listened. It was really stupid to have headphones everyone being a vampire but I used them anyway.

I put it on shuffle. The first song was Avril Lavigne's_ When Your Gone, _not the best song to listen to right now. The next song was _Hello_ by Evanescence and_ My Immortal was next_ along with, _Breathe_ _No More__,Everybody's Fool, Tourniquet ,Lithium_ and _Like You__. Welcome To My Life_ by Simple Plan showed up. Then_ We are Broken_ by Paramore. I threw the Ipod at the wall. Shattering the player and leaving a dent in the wall.

Eric, Isabell, and Stan were in front of me. I had already thought about Godric dying the true death. Then the-the Cullens.

Then like the previoud night, Eric took my hands" Ahoj, Bella, Viete, koľko hviezd tam na modrej oblohe v noci?  
Viete, koľko mraky, takže reálne lietať nad výškou Midgard je? Naše Gods vedia, ich počet, žiadny chýba, môžeme spánku. Viete, koľko hviezd je tam  
na modrej oblohe v noci? Viete, ako veľa vtákov je  
spievať sladko medzi stromami? Viete, koľko rýb je kúpanie v siedmich morí? Naše Gods vedia, ich počet, žiadny chýba, môžeme spánku. Viete, koľko vtákov tam spievajú sladko medzi stromami? Viete, koľko detí spí a zdravý večer?" He sang. That old lullaby Eric would sing to me when we were human-when he was not having sex or in battle.

He wiped my tears with his thumb."Godric and Them?" He asked

I nodded. Stan and Isabell looked curious. Go ahead and Tell them.

_**Translation:**__** Eric, Cnie sa mi po Godric. Neviem, čo mám robiť! Eric ja ho potrebujem, ako ja ťa potrebujem. Táto lepšiu prácu! Alebo niekto nebude vidieť ďalšie západ slnka.-**__**Eric, I miss Godric. I do not know what to do! Eric I need him, like I need you. This better work! Or else someone will not be seeing another sunset.**_

"_**Bella, Viem, že to bude fungovať. Musíte mi veriť. Musím ho rovnako ako vy." He replied.**_

_**Bella, I know this will work. You have to trust me. I need him just as much as you.**_

_**Feisty moc? Čo robíš tak skoro?-Feisty much? What are you doing up so early?**_

_**Eric, ste len sedem rokov starší než ja.-**__**Eric, you are only seven years older than me.**_

_**Ahoj, Bella, Viete, koľko hviezd tam na modrej oblohe v noci?**__**  
**__**Viete, koľko mraky, takže reálne lietať nad výškou Midgard je? Naše Gods vedia, ich počet, žiadny chýba, môžeme spánku. Viete, koľko hviezd je tam**__**  
**__**na modrej oblohe v noci? Viete, ako veľa vtákov je**__**  
**__**spievať sladko medzi stromami? Viete, koľko rýb je kúpanie v siedmich morí? Naše Gods vedia, ich počet, žiadny chýba, môžeme spánku. Viete, koľko vtákov tam spievajú sladko medzi stromami? Viete, koľko detí spí a zdravý večer?-**__**ey, Bella, Do you know how many stars are there in the blue sky of the night?**_

_**Do you know how many clouds so fair fly over Midgard´s height? Our Gods do know their number, none is missing, we may slumber. Do you know how many stars are there**_

_**in the blue sky of the night? Do you know how many birds there are**_

_**singing sweetly in the trees? Do you know how many fish there are swimming in the seven seas? Our Gods do know their number,none is missing, we may slumber. Do you know how many birds there are singing sweetly in the trees? Do you know how many children are sleeping safe and sound tonight?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not- SADLY own the Twilight and Southern Vampire Mysteries (True Blood) so I must weep **** I also want to thank all of the people who reviewed the last one. I really appreciate it!**

Eric told them my story about how the Cullen coven had loved me and left me.

As I was cleaning myself up in the small bathroom I overheard something I do not think I was suppose to hear.

"It has taken her a while to get over them, that is why we have to get Godric to help keep her sane, if not I will kill the first person, vampire, shifter, and human who hurts her. I am tempted to hunt down that Edward Cullen that would not be pretty." Eric murmured way too softly. He guessed that I would not have heard him.

"Eric left out an important part," I brushed my scar briefly. They gasped," the Cullen clan did not do this I acted on my own stupidity. They did save me from the true death." Eric cringed at my last words.

"So, they left you because of a paper-cut and this Edward supposedly did not love you anymore?" Isabel asked.

I nodded yes.

"That is stupid." Hugo stated the obvious.

"They did not know I was this kind of vampire, the Cullens did not even know we existed. They probably shit a brick when they found out about us." I laughed weirdly.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO The next night!**

"Eric!" I shrieked. "Sookie and Hugo were already supposed to be here! How much longer are we going to have to wait? It will not be long before the Dallas branch of the Fellowship of the Sun will need a new building and congregation!"

Eric was trying to stay calm but his franticness was showing through on his face.

"Eric I am going. Now I do not care anymore." I tried to go out the door, which really was not smart. I internally cursed myself. Duh! Bella he is older than you. He was older though not by much, but still older than me.

"Bella, we will go together. We cannot risk losing all three of us, think about Pam."

Okay so we, as in Eric and I were to go get Godric and make sure none of us died for forever and make it back to my niece. GAH! If I were not vampire, my mind would've exploded.

Eric pulled me on his back and we took flight. My thoughts started to go in _their_ direction in my mind. Then I got to thinking, why didn't I hunt them down? Oh yeah, because if I saw Eddie-boy I'd burst into bloody tears.

We made it to the church in less than five minutes. Eric threw me to the side as we entered.

"Fan jävla Viking!" **(Damn fucking Viking!) **I muttered under my breath.

He chuckled, "Let's go save Godric."

I nodded. We smelled our maker, the fact of knowing he was here and well made us run faster. We got down there in a split second.

"Godric," We breathed simultaneously.

It seemed that Sookie had been raped, or close to it, also it seemed Godric had saved her.

"Bella, Eric take the girl and shed no blood on the way out." He spoke. His voice nor appearence had changed. When I saw him, Eric and Godric had smelled my arousal, their lips twitched into a small grin, but dissapeared as fast as it got there.

We went out through the sanctuary, stopping briefly so Eric could play superhero and almost get staked. I do not see the reason he is obsessed with Sookie. She seems like a whiney brat.

"Where's Bill?" Sookie asked me.

"His love for you would get in the way, it would blind him. He would kill every woman and child just to save you." I whispered.

"Why aren't y'all?" She smirked. I so wanted to wipe that smirk off of her face.

"We are following our maker's orders and getting you out." I so hoped that shut her up.

It did, thank goodness.

We made it to the sanctuary, just in time to be siezed.

Eric and I were struck and tied down with silver. My phone just had to ring, Kanye West's, Stronger bursted out.

Newlin and Eric looked at me.

"It's Stan." Eric sighed and Newlin looked thoughtful.

"How about we call your human and tell him that you are dead?"

Eric and I were going to play along withStan being human, but Sookie opened her mouth, "Newlin, Stan is a vampire." I shot her a glare.

"SOOKEH!" Bill yelled. Eric and I groaned. Sookie came up and untied us.

We healed within seconds. Eric and I grabbed up Newlin who'd been shot by Sookie's brother with a paintball gun.

"LET'S KILL'EM ALL!" Stan shouted.

In all of the hectic chaos, Godric appeared.

"Stand down underlings."

****

**At Nan's hotel room (Yes I skipped the nest, **

**I am very sorry!)**

"Your fired, for the bombing of course as well for you disappearing."

I bit back words, and a growl, Eric let his out.

"On the roof," He told us.

**Sorry for short chapter, I've been working on a new story! It'll be better than this one! ILYA! **


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is chapter 3 of Love Again! I do not own the characters, they are just my chess pieces on my chess board.**

We watched Godric leave. I was fighting tears, so Eric had to be. Then Bill fucking Compton just has to have the is little put in to Eric to 'Keep away from Sookie!' Then punch Eric, at that I just tackled him.

"Bella get off of him!" Sookie screeched.

"Bella we do not have time." That pulled me out.

"Control your vampire." Bill spat.

"Control your actions." I murmured as I walked out.

We ran to the roof, Sookie behind us.

Eric went straight towards Godric, I stood off to the side a little.

I walked up after he sent Eric away, "Godric, nie, prosím! Ja, nemôžem žiť vo svete, kde nemáte neexistuje!" I said my bloody tears stinging my eyes.

**(Godric, no, please! I, I can't live in a world where you don't exist!)**

"It's been a long two thousand years Bella, let me go, please."

"No, please, ak si to zabijem sám. Hneď po stretnete slnkom." I cried (if you do it I'll kill myself. Right after you meet the sun.)

"No. We can't have that. Bella I have to know that you will be safe." I cut him off

"No you have to stay or I won't be safe."

"There is Eric. You are well over a thousand years old! You can take care of yourself." He growled.

With that the tears started flowing.

"Nie, ja nemôžem si uvedomil, že pred rokom."

(No I cannot I realized that a year ago.)

"What happened to my baby girl?" He asked.

"Stay and I'll explain." I purred. What the fuck? Since when did I purr so sexually. Wow.

"Will you help me love again?"

"Of course."

He picked me up and we passed Sookie, we ran to the room Eric and I were sharing. And with that I died for the day.

**Sorry for shortness! I will make up! I've been writing on my other story and reviewing others. How was your 2010? Mine was wonderful! And I will work on a little PamxEric soon!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER! I own nothing! If I did you would never see Jasper Emmett Eric or Godric again! It's been a while... And I promised the PamxEric... Its coming... Well Here's the story kids!**

I woke up and automatically knew I had to tell Godric. Not just because he was my sire, but I didn't want to continue our new life without him knowing.

"Bella I know you're up." Came his voice. I rolled over, I noticed we were alone. Good. Eric was probably sorting things out. By that I mean talking to Pam. I really hope he sees that they still have potential.

Godric cleared his throat. He was obviously ready to know. So again like just a few days ago, I retold my story. But this time I went into more detail. Telling him about all of the fairy blood and royal blood I had to acquire. Along with a ring.

"Wow." He had breathed when I had told him of my endless nights on the internet to get the blood and the rings. It was horrendous. This time I had told it without names. Just he, I, his sisters, his brothers, his mother, his father, and my "dad".

"Names? Please." He asked with no emotion on his face.

I took an unnecessary breath. So I began, "Edward, Edward Cullen, and Alice and Jasper, Rosalie was with Emmett, then there was Esme and"

"Carlisle" He finished cutting me off. That was odd.

"You know them?"

"Follow the Volturi?"

"Yes."

He growled.

"Godric?" I asked kind of terrified, he had that look he had the night he changed me. When he heard about what the wolves had done to me when they changed back into human form.

His eyes cleared, came back into the now.

"We need to get ready, Eric will be expecting us in about forty-five minutes."

I just nodded. He threw clothes at me. Intending for me to get dressed.

"No." I told him. He looked at me incredulously. Then my maker was beside me.

"What?" He whisper-roared.

"No." I bit my lip. I eyed his. Soon he figured out.

His lips were crushing mine. Our tongues tangoed while I was feeling all around remembering his topography he did the same with me.

He moved down my body lightly touching and squeezing and a kiss here or there.

"Guys OH EWW" Eric really didn't interrupt did he? "I really do not want to see my sister and my maker having sex. Let's go!"

"Go AWAY!" We roared simultaneously. And we finished, got ready, and got on the road to go home.


	5. Chapter 5

The ride home was uncomfortable. We would make it back just in time, if we were lucky. Godric and I were in the backseat, Eric was in the front mumbling something like,

"If they get freaky..." I giggled earning a glare from Eric. Honestly, I was feeling bubbly.

I reached inside my pocket and pulled out my handy dandy Ipod. I put it on shuffle, and sang along to Paramore's Decode. Eric flung something in the back- it was a pen, Godric caught it.

"Would. You. Please. Shut. Up?"

I sang louder.

Another pen flew in the back, it sailed through the back windshield. Godric said something in a language, which I'm pretty sure was dead, and Eric pulled over.

"What?" Eric asked.

" I suggest you apoplogize, Eric, right now." Our maker snarled, he had only gotten extremely angry once before with Eric, and Eric left, he contacted us when he made Pam. Then I went on a journey around the world, ended up in Forks, then at Fangtasia. It's been a while since I'd seen Godric, three hundred since Eric, but he took me in, as heartsick as I was. Then, we went to Dallas, we saved Godric, and here we are.

"What did he say?" I asked, earning myself a look from the both of them.

***B/G*B/G*/B/G***

I was honestly upset, Eric never apologized, I finally figured out what he had said, and well I sat out on foot. I had screamed at them, Godric didn't come after me, neither did Eric. I was pretty upset, and I would, if I knew it would do any good, I would go back to Fangtasia. Yet, with the way Eric and Godric were acting, I took ground in a cemetary. I didn't know whether I would go back or not. I was severely angered at my brother for calling me a whore, and I was angered at Godric for calling Eric a no good viking asshole. I was pissed.

When I awoke the next day, I ran up all the way to Washington, and you'll never guess who all I saw there.

**It's been a while, hasn't it! I just found this labled ch. 5 LA- on my computer, chapter six is on its way! OH! When you review, predict who our Bella sees! I gotta go! Love! JPA**


	6. Author's Note

Hi guys.

It's JPA.

Now, I recently received a crap-ton of hate in languages that are not my native tongue. (Hail Satan I know Spanish(;)

Anyways, I really want to know what you guys like to read now. This is an **AUTHOR'S NOTE**. Meaning this story and more than likely, the others, are on hiatus. Forever.

* * *

I want you guys to know I really love how you all were my base in writing when I was younger. I used to get so happy when it was the weekend and I could write like little two hundred word chapters. I've gotten better at that, I promise.

I have a tumblr, dA, and a twitter. If you guys want links and would cowrite something, let me know. I still get updates.

Anyway, have a fantastic day.

Much love,

xoxoxTears. (Tears has become my new JPA, but either one is fine)


End file.
